Todos los Hyûga son Pervertidos
by Fairy Amaterasu
Summary: One-Short. La población femenina de Konoha demostrará por medio de un Juicio Oral, que todos los Hyûga (en general) también tienen su lado pervertido.


**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Tema:** La extrema perversión de los Hyûga.

**Advertencias:** Lenguaje vulgar.

**Resumen:** La población femenina de Konoha demostrará por medio de un Juicio Oral, que todos los Hyûga (en general) también tienen su lado pervertido.

* * *

**Todos los Hyûga son Pervertidos**

En contra de su voluntad Hiashi fue sentado abruptamente en un asiento.

Era dificultoso pensar en el motivo por el cual estaba allí. Hace unos minutos estaba en su habitación viendo televisión, y ahora estaba allí.

Toda Konoha parecía estar presente en ese lugar. Un gran salón. Sólo se escuchaban murmullos.

Hiashi quedó aún más confundido al notar como todos los presentes le miraban con… ¿repudio? Sí. Toda esa gente le miraba con repudio. Pero ¿Qué había hecho él? ¿Qué demonios sucedía allí?

Repentinamente, Tsunade, la Hokage, entró a la sala y se posicionó atrás del estrado central.

—Se abre el caso #69 del Tribunal de Control de Konoha, por causa a la denuncia escrita por "La población femenina de Konoha", donde atestiguan que todos los hombres del clan Hyûga son pervertidos y por tal motivo se les debe desterrar de la aldea.

¿De qué demonios estaba hablando Tsunade? ¿Denuncia? ¿Cuál denuncia?

—Hiashi Hyûga —Volteó la mirada al escuchar su nombre proveniente de Shizune—, al ser el cabecilla de dicho clan, intervendrá como el Acusado al cual se le atribuirán todos los delitos, de ser ciertos. A continuación comenzará la audiencia para oír al Acusado.

El gesto de Hiashi no cambió de una manera perceptible como normalmente fuese sucedido con una persona normal en esas circunstancias, sin embargo, estaba sorprendido. Así que eso era un Juicio Oral. Un Juicio Oral en_ su_ contra. Claro, ya estaba empezando a entender.

—Les leeré la denuncia escrita: —habló Shizune a través de unos altos parlantes. Todos debían escuchar la contundente denuncia.

"Todas las mujeres de Konoha nos sentimos ofendidas y deshonradas debido a todos los hombres del clan Hyûga. Ellos utilizan el (dôjutsu) Byakugan para ver a través de nuestras ropas y para espiarnos mientras nos duchamos, nos cambiamos, etc. Nos desnudan con su mirada (literalmente) y nosotras nos sentimos humilladas. Son unos malditos pervertidos de mierda. Solicitamos al Hokage que los destierren de Konoha. Ellos son una depravada deshonra para la aldea.

Atte: La población Femenina de Konoha."

—Hiashi Hyûga-san —Esta vez lo nombró la máxima autoridad, Tsunade—, ¿Admite usted los cargos impuestos en su contra?

—Obviamente no —Respondió de tal manera que no se notara su preocupación. Pero estaba muy preocupado, obviamente—. Esto es completamente absurdo.

Era verdad. Él era completamente inocente. En serio.

Tsunade le miró decisivamente.

—Viendo que el Acusado se declaró rotundamente inocente de todos los cargos, daremos seguimiento a la investigación realizada por la fiscalía. Ahora se le concederá la palabra a la fiscal, Kurenai Yûhi.

—Las investigaciones indican que todos los miembros masculinos del clan Hyûga se reúnen a treinta metros de los baños públicos de mujeres con el fin morboso de espiarlas usando el Byakugan —Declaró de manera contundente la mujer de ojos y labios escarlatas, apuñaleando al acusado con su mirada. Ese tipo de miradas deberían estar prohibidas—. Los Hyûga también observan a través de las vestimentas de las mujeres con el fin de ver sus cuerpos totalmente desnudos.

La declaración de Kurenai llevó inicio a un desbarajuste en la sala. Principalmente sobre el público femenino.

—Orden, orden en la sala por favor. —Tsunade alzó la voz, haciendo que todos guardaran silencio de manera automática. Ella era la ley, y todos debían obedecer a la ley. Entonces, no se escuchó nada. Solamente el sonido que produjo la garganta de Hiashi Hyûga al tragar fuertemente.

Ahora podía entender la situación de un modo mejor. Y la situación no era precisamente buena.

—Kurenai-sensei —Sakura le susurró a su defensora—, ¿Ganaremos el juicio?

—Tranquila Sakura, déjalo todo en mis manos, yo les haré justicia —Kurenai le sonrió. Kurenai era una persona en la cual todas las chicas de Konoha podían confiar—. No existe nadie que pueda ganarme en un juicio.

Tsunade sonó su garganta. Eso significaba que todas las miradas tenían que posarse en ella.

—Ahora le daremos la palabra al Defensor del Acusado, Shikamaru Nara-sensei.

De alguna manera el alma le volvió al cuerpo a Hiashi. Tener al genio Nara de su lado era un beneficio. Sí, de seguro saldría impune de todos los cargos. Todo estaría bien.

—Mierda, los Hyûga tienen a Shikamaru como su abogado —Susurró con molestia la del pelo rosado—. Estamos jodidas…

Shikamaru se acercó al estrado. Estaba fumando un cigarrillo pero decidió dejar de fumar. Fumar no era algo que al Nara le gustará. Él lo consideraba un vicio _problemático_. Y la situación de por sí ya era demasiado _problemática_ para estar realizando otra actividad _problemática_.

—Esto es problemático —Fueron sus primeras palabras—, pero hasta que no hayan pruebas contundentes, no se puede demostrar la culpabilidad de mi cliente.

—Shikamaru tiene razón. Prepararemos la Audiencia Preliminar inmediatamente. —Ordenó la máxima autoridad. Tsunade.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Ahora!

La justicia en Konoha era muy eficaz.

—Todos guarden silencio por favor —ordenó Tsunade—, ahora empezará la Apertura del Juicio.

—¿J-Juicio? —Todo estaba sucediendo muy deprisa. La mente de Hiashi no podía procesar información a tan altas velocidades.

—La denuncia escrita por "La comunidad femenina de Konoha" el cual es representada Sakura Haruno-san, acusa a todos los hombres del clan Hyûga del cargo de "malditos pervertidos de mierda", del cual su representante Hiashi Hyûga se declaró inocente. En la siguiente audiencia debatiremos la culpabilidad o inocencia definitiva de los imputados —Tsunade habló—. De ser inocentes, se eliminaran todos los cargos, de ser culpables, yo misma los golpearé hasta dejarlos como un puñal de uvas maduras y luego se procederá al destierro inmediato. Que empiece el debate abierto.

Kurenai tomó la palabra rápidamente.

—Como quien dice, "la gota que derramó el vaso" se llevó acabo el martes, 5 de noviembre, a las 06 horas, 32 minutos 15 segundos de la noche, donde Haruno-san fue espiada por un miembro del clan Hyûga. A continuación la Querellante expondrá su declaración.

Kurenai le otorgó la palabra a la del pelo rosado.

—Fue horrible. Yo estaba en el baño de mi propia casa, desnuda, duchándome con agua caliente. Iba a colocarme el champú en mi hermoso cabello cuando de pronto sentí la sensación de que alguien me observaba. Cuando me se asomé por la ventana del baño observé claramente a un Hyûga con el Byakugan activado, viéndome desde la casa vecina. Fue horrible. —Derramó una lágrima.

Recordar ese momento de su vida fue muy doloroso para Haruno. Con esa declaración seguramente colocarían el juicio a su favor.

—En esas fechas el rumor de que "los miembros del clan Hyûga espiaban a las mujeres" estaba proceso de expansión por toda la aldea —Shikamaru empezó su defensa—. En su declaración Haruno-san acaba de indicar que al momento del suceso ella se estaba dando una ducha con agua caliente, luego repentinamente sintió una presencia, se asomó por la ventana y observó a un Hyûga. Es muy probable que la razón de esto se haya debido a una alucinación alimentada por los rumores y materializada gracias al vapor del agua caliente con la que se bañaba.

Contraatacó el abogado. Shikamaru era un joven inteligente. Ahora, Sakura, Kurenai y toda la audiencia femenina en contra del Hyûga, lo notaban.

—Su Señoría, solicito permiso para interrogar al Acusado. —Kurenai realizó elegantemente su siguiente movimiento.

—Permiso aprobado.

—Hyûga-san, responda con "sí o no" las preguntas que le realizaré. De ser necesaria una respuesta más precisa, efectúela puntualmente —La pelinegra sonó su garganta—. ¿Es usted un pervertido?

—¡¿Pero qué demonios es esto?! —La gota que derramó el vaso. Hiashi no pudo evitar reaccionar de ese modo—. ¡Esto es una completa falta de respeto!

—Responda "sí o no." Le repetiré la pregunta: ¿Es usted un pervertido?

—¡No!

—¿Ha visto a su hija desnuda?

—S-sí… ¡Pero no ha sido al propósito!

—No le pedí explicaciones, sólo responda "sí o no". ¿Alguna vez ha utilizado el Byakugan para espiar a mujeres?

—No.

—¿Es presidente de un club llamado "Profesional Espiator Woman"?

—No.

—¿Se ha masturbado?

—¡¿Pero qué demonios?! —Kurenai lo fulminó con la mirada. _"Maldita"_, le reprochó el patriarca Hyûga mentalmente—. Sí…

—Oh, interesante —Kurenai se mordió disimuladamente el labio. Estaba aguantando las ganas de reírse, él podía ver sus intenciones sin necesidad del Byakugan—. ¿Cuántas veces se masturba a la semana?

—¡Eso no viene al caso!

—Hiashi —señaló Tsunade—, responda la pregunta.

—7 veces al día.

—¿Se masturba 7 veces al día con ayuda de alguna fantasía sexual?

—No…

—¿Está admitiendo que en lugar de masturbarse con una fantasía sexual en mente, espía con el Byakugan a su hija mientras se baña?

—¡NO!

—No tengo más preguntas, Su Señoría. —Kurenai se retiró del estrado. Esa definitivamente había sido una gran jugada.

—Ahora daremos la palabra a los Expertos del Tribunal conformados por Hatake Kakashi-san, Maito Gai-san y Jiraiya-sama.

Shizune condujo al primero hasta el estrado.

—El Byakugan es un Dôjutsu que poseen los miembros del clan Hyûga. Este dôjutsu presenta visión telescópica, es decir, la capacidad que tiene un usuario de enfocarse en una zona específica dentro de un campo visual según el requerimiento del momento en que se utilice. Quiero exponer con esto que, la apelación que las mujeres le atribuyen a los Hyûga es factible.

A Hiashi le dio un tic nervioso en la ceja. Eso era extraño en él, ya que se sabe que los Hyûga no hacen ese tipo de muecas. Pero la situación lo ameritaba. ¿No se suponía que los hombres debían ayudarse mutuamente? Kakashi sólo le había hundido más al barranco.

—Su Señoría —Esta vez fue el turno de Gai para hablar—, uno de mis alumnos pertenecen al clan Hyûga por lo que les conozco muy bien, ellos son estoicos y perspicaces, la vedad dudo mucho que posean una aptitud tan depravada como para ser culpables del cargo que se les atribuye.

Hermoso. Hiashi sonrió. Ese experto con horribles cejas y aspecto escandaloso si sabía. De seguro era el más inteligente, a parte de Shikamaru, que se encontraba allí presente.

Finalmente fue el turno del último Experto al centro. El sannin de los sapos.

—No veo cual es el delito por el cual los Hyûga deberían ser expulsados de Konoha. El Byakugan es un regalo divino del olimpo, inclusive opino que todos los hombres deberíamos poseer el Byakugan. —Nadie se sorprendió. Todos veían venir un comentario similar por parte de Jiraya, así que simplemente le ignoraron.

—Sólo se tomará en cuenta los testimonios de Hatake-san y Maito-san. La apelación de Jiraiya será suprimida —Shizune dejó en claro—. A continuación se llevará a cabo la Recepción de Pruebas. La Fiscal y la Defensa pueden presentar a sus Testigos.

Kurenai se apoderó de la tribuna nuevamente.

—Llamo al estrado a Yamanaka Ino-san, como mi primera testigo.

Una hermosa y voluptuosa mujer; rubia, y con un traje adherido al cuerpo color purpura, se sentó del lado contrario al acusado. Allí, Shizune le tomó el juramento.

—Ino Yamana ¿Jura decir la verdad, solamente la verdad y nada más que la verdad ante los ojos de Kami-sama, Rikudô-sennin y todos los Bijûs, de lo contrario se atendrá a la penalización Konohaniana?

—Lo juro.

—Yamanaka-san —Kurenai comenzó su interrogatorio a la adolecente—, ¿Ha sido usted espiada alguna vez por un Hyûga?

—Sí.

—¿Lo ha sorprendido in fraganti mientras la espía?

—Sí.

—¿Puede decirnos el nombre del pervertido?

—¡Objeción! —interrumpió Nara en el momento más concluyente—. La denuncia es dada a todo el clan, no veo necesario que divulguen ese tipo de información frente toda la audiencia.

—Aceptada. Kurenai, nada de nombres.

—Entendido Su Señoría. No tengo más preguntas. —Kurenai se retiró del centro.

—¿La Defensa desea interrogar a la Testigo?

—No. —respondió Shikamaru.

—Bien —La mujer de ojos escarlata no tardó mucho en mover otra de sus fichas—, Llamo al estrado a Tenten-san como mi segunda testigo.

Vaya. Esa testigo no le convenía para nada a los Hyûga.

—Tenten ¿Jura decir la verdad, solamente la verdad y nada más que la verdad ante los ojos de Kami-sama, Rikudô-sennin y todos los Bijûs, de lo contrario se atendrá a la penalización Konohaniana?

—Lo Juro. —expresó Tenten con la mano en el corazón. Prontamente Kurenai empezó el interrogatorio a su testigo.

—Tenten-san, ¿Posee un compañero Hyûga?

—Sí.

—¿A usado el Byakugan para espiarla?

—No, que yo sepa.

—¿Lo ha visto espiar a otras mujeres?

—Sí.

—¿Lo catalogaría usted como un pervertido?

—Sí.

—No tengo más preguntas. —Kurenai se retiró sonriente del centro. Esa había sido otra gran jugada. Incluso ella misma se sorprendía de su talento.

Por su lado, el Hyûga en cuestión, (Neji) que por mala suerte formaba parte de la audiencia, estaba deseando que la tierra se abriera y lo devorara. Claro, nadie había dicho nombre, pero el 99,9% de la audiencia sabía que se trataba de él. Del _prodigio_.

—Maldito Neji, cuando salga de aquí activaré el sello en su frente para matarlo de una vez. —Hiashi tampoco estaba muy feliz.

—Llamo al estrado a mi tercer testigo, Hyûga Hinata. —Kurenai no dio tiempo ni siquiera para que la máxima autoridad se pronunciara cuando ya estaba efectuando su próxima movida. Esa cerraría con broche de oro su declaración.

—Demonios —susurró Hiashi. Ver a Shikamaru tan relajado sin hacer absolutamente nada para defenderlo no era agradable—, Shikamaru-sensei tienes que hacer algo, de lo contrario perderemos el juicio.

El Nara sólo asintió. Sabrá dios que demonios significaba eso.

—Hinata Hyûga ¿Jura decir la verdad, solamente la verdad y nada más que la verdad ante los ojos de Kami-sama, Rikudô-sennin y todos los Bijûs, de lo contrario se atendrá a la penalización Konohaniana?

—S-sí, lo juro.

—Hyûga-san —Aludió Kurenai—, ¿Ha sido usted espiada por algún miembro de su familia?

—Sí.

—¿Puede dar detalle de alguna ocasión? Pero no diga nombre.

—B-bueno… U-una vez s-sorprendí con mi Byakugan a un grupo de _hombres_ del Boke e-espiándome desde el jardín mientras m-me afeitaba el vello púbico. E-eso me ha sucedido muchas veces, principalmente cuando me d-ducho.

—No tengo más preguntas. —Kurenai se retiró del estrado con un gesto de victoria.

—Su señoría, solicito permiso para interrogar a la Testigo. —Pero la petición de Shikamaru le llamó la atención.

—Permiso aceptado.

—Hyûga-san —Shikamaru se acercó cautelosamente a la adorable heredera. Su gesto era extraño. ¿Receloso? Quizás. Lo cierto era que Shikamaru tenía algo en mente, y cuando era así, debían temerle—, ¿Usted alega que los Hyûga masculinos son pervertidos?

—B-bueno… s-sí…

—Muy bien. ¿Y usted alguna vez ha usado su Byakugan para espiar?

—Maldición… —Susurró Kurenai. Eso iba mal. Muy mal.

—¿Eh?

—Responda mi pregunta, ¿Ha usado el Byakugan para espiar a alguien? No es necesario que diga el nombre.

—B-bueno… sí…

—¿Cuántas veces ha usado el Byakugan para espiar a alguien?

—Ci-ciento ochenta y siete veces… —Y las tenía contadas.

—¿Es cierto que usted utiliza el Byakugan para ver a través de los calzoncillos de Uzumaki Naruto, y por esa razón se sonroja cada vez que lo ve?

—¡OBJECIÓN! —Kurenai exclamó.

—Objeción denegada —señaló Tsunade—. Hinata, responda la pregunta.

—B-b-b-b-bueno… s-sí…

Shikamaru sonrió. Sonrió de aquella manera retorcidamente sexy, como siempre solía hacer cuando resultaba victorioso en algo.

—Entonces no sólo los hombres del clan Hyûga utilizan el Byakugan con fines personales. No tengo más preguntas, Su Señoría.

Esta vez fue el turno de Shikamaru retirarse del estrado con una media sonrisa. Una media sonrisa cargada de victoria.

—Maldito Shikamaru, nos hizo quedar mal frente toda la audiencia —Sakura hizo un puchero—. Kuranai-sensei, haga algo.

—¡Llamo al estrado a mi cuarto testigo! —Exclamó Kurenai repentinamente—. ¡Ao-san!

Un hombre de curiosa cabellera azul con parche en el ojo derecho hizo acto de aparición al ser nombrado por la pelinegra.

—Ao-san ¿Jura decir la verdad, solamente la verdad y nada más que la verdad ante los ojos de Kami-sama, Rikudô-sennin y todos los Bijûs, de lo contrario se atendrá a la penalización Konohaniana?

—¿Eh? ¿Pero qué hago yo aquí? Ni siquiera soy de Konoha.

—Ao-san —Interrogó Kurenai antes de que el pobre hombre siquiera lograra juramentarse—, a pesar de ser un ninja de Kirigakure y de no ser un Hyûga usted posee Byakugan, ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

—Sí.

—Dígale a la Jueza-sama, al tribunal y al público sí, teniendo la posibilidad de ver a través de la ropa, ¿No lo haría?

—Obviamente, si posees un dôjutsu como el Byakugan la tentación tarde o temprano te hace sucumbir a las ganas de espiar. Es normal en todo portador del Byakugan.

—No tengo más preguntas, Su Señoría. —La mujer se retiró del centro más aliviada.

Nadie podía contra el poder femenino.

—¿Ya me puedo ir? —preguntó Ao mirando a su alrededor con desconfianza—. Estar rodeado de Hyûgas no me es del todo conveniente.

—Sí, es mejor que se vaya —Indicó Kurenai, tomando unos documentos de su escritorio—. Dado a que no tengo más testigos, procederé a mostrar las evidencias que apoyan a nuestro alegato.

¿Evidencias? - Hiashi alzó una ceja. ¿Evidencias? ¿Cómo que evidencias? ¿Cuáles?

Kurenai enseñó un sombre amarillo a todo el público.

—En este sobre se encuentran las muestras de un fluido sospechoso que ha sido encontrado en grandes cantidades en múltiples baños públicos de mujeres donde se llevaron a cabo las escenas del crimen; al analizar las muestras se determinó que el fluido sospechoso ciertamente era semen, y según el registro seminal del Hospital de Konoha, el semen pertenece a distintos miembros del clan Hyûga.

Luego, Kurenai mostró una fotografía contundente en un televisor gigante que se encontraba al final del estrado.

A Hiashi por poco le da un infarto al observar la fotografía. Era… algo gráfica. Era _muy _gráfica.

—En esta otra evidencia se ve claramente a un Hyûga pajeándose o masturbándose (como ustedes lo quieran decir), mientras usa su Byakugan. Al ser su entorno las afueras del baño público, podemos determinar que estaba espiando a alguna mujer.

.

.

.

—Las pruebas son demasiado contundentes, Hiashi-san ¿Tienes algo que añadir en su defensa? —Preguntó Tsunade. Ya estaban llegando a la parte final de la audiencia y no había expuesto prácticamente ninguna demostración a su favor.

Hiashi estaba desesperado.

—¡Yo soy inocente! ¡Los pervertidos son los jóvenes de mi clan! ¡Pero yo soy INOCENTE!

Estaba tan desesperado que no se dio cuenta cuanto confesó de manera directa todos los cargos.

Kurenai, Sakura y todas las chicas en el público sonrieron.

—Bueno, ahora que toda la audiencia presente acaba de escuchar su declaración, yo y los Escabinos dictaremos nuestro veredicto final.

.

.

.

La mayor parte de murmullos en la sala cesaron al observar a la Jueza regresar al estrado luego de llegar a una conclusión junto a los Escabinos.

Ese era el momento crucial de toda la jornada. Ahora se decidiría la culpabilidad de los Hyûga.

—Silencio, voy a pronunciar la sentencia —indicó Tsunade, leyendo el veredicto final—. Dado a que el clan Hyûga es uno de los clanes más antiguos, importantes y poderosos de Konoha, no podemos desterrarlos de la aldea. Sin embargo, declaramos a "los hombres Hyûga" culpables de los cargos en su contra como delito menor.

Una vez más el poder femenino de Konoha triunfó.

—La penalización será: Ser golpeados por mí hasta que me aburra, y pagar una suma de 1.000 ryo a cada una de las mujeres de Konoha. —añadió Tsunade con agradable sonrisa.

—Que problemática, si eso es una penalización por delito menor, no me quiero imaginar cómo sería delito mayor.

—Luego serán puestos en libertad bajo palabra. —Concluyó Tsunade.

—¿Cuáles serán las restricciones? —Preguntó Shikamaru.

—Las restricciones deben ser cumplidas al pie de la letra. Ellas son: no espiar a las mujeres, mantenerse 100 metros lejos de los baños públicos y usar su dôjutsu sólo en misiones. Si se encuentra a algún Hyûga espiando a una dama, será castrado por mí.

Todos los Hyûgas presente en el tribunal tragaron fuertemente.

Y así se demostró de una vez por todas que los Hyûga (en general) también tienen su lado pervertido.

End.

* * *

**¿Creen que los Hyûga son pervertidos?**

**Déjame tu review.**


End file.
